Pressure
by BeReFe23
Summary: Alex comes home from a business trip with a surprise for Piper. Smut one-shot inspired by Martina.


A/N- This is a one-shot with the idea coming from Martina (tall_and_more on Twitter, if you're not following her you should be). She mentioned an idea to me and we thought it sounded hot, so I put this together. Let me know what you think! New Satisfaction chapter will be out next.

* * *

Piper is fucking horny.

Like, REALLY fucking horny.

Alex, her beautiful, sexy, drug-smuggling girlfriend, has been on a 'business' trip for the past two weeks. They've had a little bit of phone sex, but Alex was so busy that most nights there just wasn't the time. Piper and Alex have only been dating a couple months so they're still in the honeymoon period. When they're together, they have sex constantly. Wherever they are and whatever they're doing, they always seem to find themselves urgently in need of the other. This has been Alex's longest trip since she started dating Piper, and it's been difficult for both of them.

Today though, Piper will finally get the relief she's so desperately needed. Alex's flight got in twenty minutes ago, and she's meeting Piper at the blonde's apartment straight from the airport. Piper is sitting on her couch trying to watch a TV show, but all she can think about is Alex. And the sex they'll finally get to have tonight. Piper starts to imagine Alex on top of her, kissing down her body. Touching her tits. Sucking on her nipples. A soft moan escapes Piper's lips, and she realizes she's grinding against the couch. Jesus, she needs Alex to get here. She really isn't sure how much longer she can wait.

Ten minutes later, Alex finally shows up at Piper's apartment. Piper rings her up, and before Piper can even call her girlfriend's name Alex is attacking her lips. Alex pushes Piper against the front door and presses her body up against the blonde's. Alex tangles her fingers into Piper's hair and smashes their faces close together. When Alex pushes her tongue into Piper's mouth, Piper thinks she feels something different. It's almost like there's something colder inside Alex's mouth. When Alex smooths her tongue against Piper's, Piper can feel a small, hard ball on her girlfriend's tongue. Piper pulls back from the kiss and raises an eyebrow at Alex, giving her a questioning look.

"So, I have a surprise for you…" Alex smirks, knowing exactly what Piper is referring to. "I kinda got my tongue pierced on my trip."

"Are you serious?" Piper asks. It's pretty fucking hot that Alex did that. She loves how adventurous and badass Alex is, and this fits the bill.

"Yeah." Alex nods. She still can't tell from Piper's reaction if the blonde likes it or not. "We were all drinking and joking around. Someone mentioned how good oral feels when the person has a tongue piercing, so I decided to try it out for you." Alex says, still trying to decipher Piper's reaction.

"Fuck." Piper groans.

"What do you think?" Alex smiles. She easily deciphered that noise Piper just made.

"I think that's so fucking hot…" Piper grins. "Can I see it?"

Alex nods and shows Piper her tongue. Piper examines it, and then consumes Alex in a kiss. She swirls their tongues together, enjoying the feeling of the metal ball against her tongue as she makes out with Alex. Alex immediately notices how sensitive her tongue feels now kissing Piper. It makes the kiss feel even steamier than usual.

Alex is the first to break the kiss, needing to take a breath.

"Shit." She moans, softly touching her tingling lips.

"That felt so good." Piper notes, her entire body starting to feel a fire just from that kiss.

"Imagine what it can do to places other than your mouth." Alex smirks.

Piper smiles and jumps into Alex's arms. Alex puts both her hands on Piper's ass and carries the blonde into her bedroom. Piper licks and nibbles on Alex's ear the whole walk over. Alex thinks she might just go insane with lust. It's been far too long since she's fucked her stunningly sexy girlfriend. She's been dreaming of eating her up her whole trip, and now she finally gets the chance.

Alex drops Piper onto the bed and immediately takes Piper's shirt off. Piper mirrors her motion, and Alex's shirt is the next one on the floor. Piper unbuttons Alex's jeans and Alex steps out of them and her panties. Alex leans forward and pulls Piper's leggings off her body. She smiles wide when she sees that Piper isn't wearing panties.

"I guess you were ready for me." She teases.

"So ready." Piper responds.

When Alex looks down at Piper's pussy, she's made well aware of exactly how ready Piper is. Piper is SOAKED. Her pussy is covered in slick arousal. Alex moans and licks her lips. She knows she won't be able to stay away from Piper's cunt for too long, but she wants to tease the blonde a little first. She's been dreaming of Piper's body for weeks, she sure as hell is going to take time to enjoy it.

Alex pushes Piper down so the blonde is lying on her back on the bed. Alex crawls up and hovers over Piper. Alex places heavy kisses on Piper's neck, covering every single inch of it. Piper writhes underneath her as her sensitive neck is worked over. Alex bites underneath Piper's jaw, and then soothes over it with her tongue. The cold metal ball rolling over the bite mark is a feeling unlike anything Piper has ever experienced. Her arousal is quickly growing and growing.

Alex grabs both of Piper's tits in her hands and starts to squeeze them. The perky breasts fit perfectly in her hands, just like she remembered. She squeezes and kneads them, feeling Piper's nipples harden against her palm. Alex pinches each nipple and milks them between two fingers. They're impossibly hard, and Alex has a strong urge to take them into her mouth. So Alex leans down and licks her tongue around Piper's nipple. Piper can feel the ball on Alex's tongue rolling across the sensitive skin surrounding her hard nipple. She grabs onto Alex's head and tries to push her closer to her nipple. Alex smiles, and gradually moves her circling tongue closer to Piper's hard bud. When she finally gets to it, she licks tight circles around the peak. Piper groans out in relief, but it's still not enough yet. Finally, Alex drags her tongue completely over Piper's nipple. Piper gasps in pleasure and her back arches into Alex. Alex flicks over the nipple a few times and then sucks it entirely into her mouth. As Piper yells her name, Alex sucks hard on Piper's nipple. She releases it with a pop, and then repeats the same treatment on the other one.

When she's done with that, Alex licks over Piper's tit again. After a few minutes, she takes Piper by surprise and bites down on the skin right next to Piper's nipple. Piper screams in pleasure, and Alex soothes the bite with her soft tongue and the metal ball.

Piper is desperate for Alex to go lower. Her pussy is aching, and she urgently needs Alex to attend to it. So Piper puts her hand on top of Alex's head, and lightly tries to push it down towards her pussy. Alex chuckles against Piper's chest, and looks up at her girlfriend.

"Needy, are we?" She smirks.

"Please Alex. I've waited so long for you." Piper moans.

Alex smiles, and kisses her way down to Piper's mound. She runs her tongue over Piper's smooth mound, and Piper's hips jerk up as she feels the cold temperature of the tongue piercing on the sensitive skin on her mound. Alex licks around for a few minutes, and places a couple nibbles on the soft skin. When she kisses her way lower, Piper sighs in relief that Alex is going to her pussy.

Apparently though, Alex wasn't done teasing her.

Alex lowers her tongue all the way to Piper's thighs and sucks the skin there into her mouth. She places a few bites onto Piper's inner thighs, hard enough to leave marks for tomorrow.

Alex drags the metal ball on her tongue over Piper's inner thighs. She swirls her tongue around and plays with the arousal already smearing across Piper's thighs. Piper trembles as she feels the cool metal dragging across her skin and cutting through the thick arousal. She pleads out for more with a whimper of Alex's name and a breathy moan. Alex's façade screams strength, but her strength is no match for Piper's breathy, needy pleas. And with Piper's scent engulfing her and making her dizzy with desire, it's time for her teasing to come to its end. Alex looks up at Piper from between her legs and gives her a smirk full of lust and excitement. She licks Piper's wetness off her bottom lip, ensuring that Piper gets a clear view of her tongue piercing as she licks up everything Piper gave her so far. Piper groans and bucks her hips up into the air, seeking any possible friction. Alex chuckles at her girlfriend's typical eagerness, and leans down into the apex of her thighs. Alex drags her tongue over Piper's outer lips, capturing as much of her essence on her tongue as she can. Feeling Piper's arousal settling around her tongue piercing makes Alex shiver with pleasure. Her tongue is more sensitive from the piercing, so every movement on Piper's pussy is even more sensational than usual. Alex nibbles gently on Piper's outer lips, soothing over the little bites with her tongue. She still hasn't touched where Piper desperately needs her, and Piper's resolve is quickly unraveling.

"Alex… Please baby." Piper moans.

Alex is eager for Piper to feel the new sensation from her tongue piercing, so she decides to move things along. Alex takes a long, broad lick from Piper's opening to her clit. Piper cries out as she feels the cool ball traveling up her pussy along with Alex's soft, wet tongue. Her entire body is tingling with need. Alex can see Piper's clit pulsing from her need, and flicks her tongue over it. Piper yelps out, and then Alex steps it by pushing the metal ball against Piper's clit. Piper screams out as Alex circles her sensitive bundle of nerves with the hard metal. The contrast of the metal and Alex's tongue is driving Piper crazy. She never knows when she'll feel the metal sphere on her clit, or just the softness of Alex's tongue. Alex mixes it up and alternates between the two, ensuring that Piper's clit is worshipped every second. They both can feel Piper's clit thumping with pleasure against Alex's tongue.

Alex's entire face is already covered in Piper's juices, and now she needs to taste her girl from the source. Alex moves her tongue from Piper's clit. Piper protests for a split second before Alex's entire tongue thrusts into her tight cunt. Piper's body arches up and her screams reverberate throughout the entire room. Alex thrusts in and out of Piper's pussy a couple of times, drawing out as much wetness as she can from deep inside her tight channel. She can feel Piper's walls clenching down on her already, and knows her sexy girlfriend is on the brink of a mind-blowing orgasm. Alex teases her tongue in Piper's pulsing hole. She curls her tongue upwards so that the metal ball rubs up against the spongey spot on Piper's front wall. Piper jerks her hips up and moans and curses incoherently. She can feel the metal ball against the wall of her pussy and she feels delirious. She grabs tightly onto the sheets beneath her to try to contain herself. She's almost scared of how strong this orgasm is about to be. She doesn't know if she'll ever stop cumming once she lets her body finally release.

Alex can feel Piper holding on, and wants to help bring her to the edge. The brunette reaches up and pinches Piper's nipple with one hand. With her other hand, she grabs Piper's ass cheek and pulls her closer to her face. Her face is buried in Piper's pussy, and her tongue is swirling around inside Piper's small hole. Piper is so close to climaxing. She grabs onto the back of Alex's head and pushes her in even deeper. Alex gives a few more thrusts of her tongue as she tugs Piper's nipples.

Piper explodes.

"ALEX FUCKKKK!" Piper screams as her body spasms and her tongue clamps down on Alex's tongue. Her body shakes and her hips jerk as she cums hard against Alex's face. All her muscles release the tension they've been building, and she feels the pleasure course through her entire body. Her toes curl and her head is thrown back as she calls out Alex's name. Her orgasm lasts so long she can't even tell if it was one long one or two back to back. When her orgasm slows down, her pussy is still pulsing around Alex's tongue. She can still feel the cool metal inside her resting against her front wall. She releases her grip on Alex's head and takes deep breaths to recover.

As she comes down from her high, Alex roughly bites the delicate skin on her inner thighs. Piper is still so delirious from her climax that the pain almost feels imagined, but the effect it has on her can't be ignored. The bite shoots a powerful jolt of pleasure through her body and to her still-pulsing pussy. It's a powerful, electric sensation and Piper feels more and more of the sharp pain as she comes back to her senses. As she regains her composure, she becomes fully aware of just what Alex did to cause the pleasurable pain. There's already a mark on her inner thigh and she knows it'll be there for a while. The realization that it'll be a little secret that only she and Alex know about is unbelievably sexy to Piper. It's like a perfect little mark to remember her hot reunion sex with Alex by. As if she could ever forget…

Alex sees the shock and pleasure on Piper's face as she becomes more alert from the force of her orgasm. Alex watches Piper's face change as the blonde feels the full effects of the bite and as a new wave of desire assaults her expression. Alex smiles at Piper's reaction, and glides her tongue softly over the mark to sooth it for her girl. She loves that Piper will be marked by her at such an intimate spot.

Alex kisses her way up Piper's sweaty body and meets her girlfriend's face. Piper smiles when she sees her arousal coating Alex's plump lips and smooth face. Piper pulls Alex closer by the back of her neck and gives her a passionate kiss. Alex moans as Piper swirls her tongue around the tongue piercing, tasting all the cum she released onto her girlfriend's tongue.

"So did you miss me?" Alex asks with a smirk, inches away from Piper's swollen lips.

"Too much." Piper smiles, shaking her head in appreciation and grabbing Alex's face to kiss her again.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Another SPECIAL shout out to Martina for the inspiration :)


End file.
